Bonnie Bennett Femslash February 2020
by compulsivepoetics
Summary: All Bonnie Bennett Femslash ships in the TVD & TO universe. 2/1 - Bonnie/Nora, 2/2 - Bonnie/Caroline
1. 01 Misread Signals

**Misread Signals - **_[Bonnie-Nora}_

* * *

_"Who says I'm using you to make her jealous?"_

* * *

"You know as entertaining as today was," Bonnie began as they walked into her dorm. She plopped on her bed, staring up at Nora. "you know you won't be able to keep up this act for long."

Nora wears a confused smile as she sinks down beside her. "What act?"

Bonnie lifted a brow, "The one for Mary-Louise.."

"What? I don't know what-"

"Come on, Nora," Bonnie deadpans, looking at her head on. "You've been using me to make her jealous for weeks now. I played along because it was fun to mess with her but now it just seems like it's getting..."

"Getting...what?" Nora leaned into her. Bonnie swallowed, feeling that same tension that's been suffocating her more and more the closer they became.

"Um..." She stalls but Nora presses on.

"And who says I'm using you to make her jealous?" The witch blinks in surprise.

"Well, aren't you?"

Nora looked disappointed in her response and sighs. "Do you honestly think I would do that to you?'

"Then why have you been flirting with me since we've met? Every time she's around, you're always all over me." Bonnie breathed. "I'm not mad about it, like I said I was going along with it but I just think if you still want her you should talk to her."

"You think my flirting with you has been for Mary-Louise's benefit?" Her lips were inches away from her own. All she could do was nod, speechless. Nora's never been _this _close before.

"Then what purpose has me flirting with you when it's just the two of us been serving?" She didn't have an answer for that one though it had been a question circling in her mind for a while now. She can't remember how she made it make sense for her in the beginning but now...nothing made any sense for her.

"I don't know."

"You seriously can't tell when someone is interested in you?' Nora husks in utter amazement. Now she realizes this is Bonnie Bennett she's been dealing with. The girl who put everyone else's needs before her own. The girl who's had a boys-only track record. Despite this, she felt confident in her pursuit of the witch. Something seemed to be brewing between them every time they were together and it has only grown stronger. She thought that was obvious. She thought that _she _was being obvious. But, maybe not.

Bonnie stared at her unblinking. "Y-you're interested in me? Like-

"Like that?" Nora interrupts softly with a smile. "Yeah, I am."

"Oh.."

"I thought you knew."

"I- thought you wanted to get back together with her. Especially, after that kiss." Bonnie mumbled.

Nora bit her lip, looking down at her hands. "Not my finest moment...but," She looked back up at her almost shyly. "I was actually trying to make you jealous."

"Me?"

"I couldn't place where your head was at. You seem into me but I wasn't sure if I was confusing our friendship for something more."

"I mean I.." Bonnie blushed again, unbelieving of the conversation they were having. "I'm maybe curious."

Nora moved impossibly closer. "About?"

"You. Us..." She admitted, her gaze trailed down. "What it'd be like to...kiss you."

Nora's breath hitched as her eyes darkened. "Really?"

"Yeah..."

"You wanna maybe try? See how you like it?" Bonnie opened her mouth and then shut it, nodding slowly with slightly dazed eyes.

Nora leaned down and slowly captured her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. Their lips moved slowly against each other with perfect rhythm. After a moment she pulled back to find Bonnie's eyes still closed, making her smirk.

"The verdict?"

Green eyes flew open, scanning all over her face, then settling back on her lips. Her eyes fluttered as she pulled Nora back in.


	2. 02 PDA

**PDA-**_{Bonnie-Caroline}_

* * *

_Caroline is tired of people openly flirting with her girlfriend. Bonnie reassures her._

* * *

A hand was placed firmly on the locker next to Bonnie's head."Bennett...you know what those skirts do to me."

The brunette closed her locker with a sigh, turning to her with crossed arms. "What do you want, Vic?"

"I figured you could use those brains of yours to help me study tonight."

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow. "If I actually believed you were going to take it serious, I would. But since I know you, no." She turned to leave but was quickly pulled against the locker with Vicki blocking her path with an amused smirk.

"Cmon Bonnie...I'll make it worth your while."

"Back off, Donovan." A voiced hissed from behind them.

Vicki looked her up and down with a laugh. "What, are you going to make me, Forbes?"

Bonnie pushed the girl to the side, reaching for Caroline's hand. "Vicki, get lost. C'mon on, Care."

"This isn't over." The blonde promised with a glare.

"It never is. I'll see you later, Bennett."

Caroline reluctantly allowed Bonnie to pull her away as she huffed with an annoyed breath. "Ugh, I still cannot believe you let Skanky Donovan be your first kiss."

"Hey, that's Elena's potential future sister-in-law." The blonde made a face. "And she wouldn't have been my first kiss if my first choice hadn't been too chicken to kiss me." She reminded cheekily.

"Well, if I knew you were going to settle for _her_ then I would have." Was her grumbled reply.

"and you were my _first_ and only so I think you pull rank on her, Caroline."

"Bonnie, this isn't about rank."

"Then what's it about, Care?"

"Everyone flirts with you! Right in front of me!" With the adorable pout and the stomp of her foot, Bonnie couldn't stop her giggles.

"Bonnie this isn't funny! No one takes our relationship seriously just because we were best friends."

"Care, who cares what everyone else thinks?"

"I do! I'm tired of Vicki and everyone else thinking they can just talk to you like you're single. Because you are _not_, Bonnie Bennett."

"Just because I don't want to make-out in the middle of the hallway in front of everyone, doesn't make our relationship any less valid than anyone else's."

She crossed her arms, looking away. "Tell that to everyone else."

"Hey…" Bonnie said softly when she realized her girlfriend was actually upset rather than being dramatic. "Vicki just likes getting under your skin. And the rest are just stupid guys, Care."

Caroline scoffed. "Vicki's been chasing you since eighth grade. She wants you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "She wants a constellation prize. I was also single eighth grade _and_ freshmen year but I still didn't go for her. My heart was with someone else."

An adoring smile appeared on Caroline's lips. "Was?"

"_Is_." She corrected, bumping their shoulders together.

The blonde stared at her longingly, shifting closer. "I love you."

Bonnie entwined their hands. "I love you too."

With a smile, Caroline was about to say something when she was suddenly pulled in a deep kiss. The blonde brows shot up in surprise at the feel of the brunette's warm tongue slipping past her lips, unable to stop her moan when it becomes entwined with her own. Just as she began to become heated in a lot of different places, Bonnie pulled back.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly as her chest heaved. "You hate PDA." She breathed with confused orbs.

Bonnie looked past her with a smirk. "This once, I decided to make an exception." Caroline followed her line of vision, turning to see Vicki coming towards them with a disgusted expression.

"Gross. Get a room, Bennett. None one wants to see you and your anal girlfriend sucking face." Vicki spat at them as she walked by.

"God, she's a bitch." Bonnie chuckled in amazement, she looked up at Caroline who wore a look of shock. "What?"

"That is the first time she's ever acknowledged me as your girlfriend!"

She gave her a weird look. "And that makes you happy…?"

"Yes, I mean no, It just…feels validating."

"…You needed validation from Vicki Donovan?" She asked slowly with a furrowed brows.

"No, I needed validation from you and by proxy we gave it to her."

"I- okay." Caroline logic.

"Hey, Bonnie! Looking good!" Jason winked at her while passing by.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him before turning to her with a raise brow.

"Nope." The brunette started down the hall with the blonde hot on her heels.

"C'mon Bon! It doesn't even have to be tongue. We can save that for tonight!"

"_Caroline_!"


End file.
